


for better or for worse

by allonsytastic



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9250100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonsytastic/pseuds/allonsytastic
Summary: she's been meaning to do this for a while now





	

It's Christmas Day. At least it is in Clara's timeline. She's not sure if the Doctor's noticed but she has been counting the days since they last left 21st century London, marking them down on the calendar she's put up in her room aboard the TARDIS. It seems such a long time now.

Clara has been meaning to do this for a while and now seems to be the right moment. She takes the small box (neatly wrapped in gift wrap) from the mantelpiece where it's been sitting for weeks now - and makes her way to the console room.

The Doctor seems more than a little amazed to be receiving a gift from her. His astonishment doesn't come as a surprise to Clara - after all, this is not the first time this regeneration exhibits a certain detachment from his companions't earthly traditions. But there's something in the way he unwraps his present, unfolding the wrapping paper with the utmost care, placing the box on the console panel with a gentleness that is often concealed by his aloofness. He finally opens the box and considers the object inside, cautiously picking it up and turning it over to examine it from all sides.

"It's the key to my flat", she explains.

"Clara, I have the TARDIS... and my sonic - I don't need a _key_ to get into your flat." His eyebrows are drawn together in confusion as he contemplates his companion with a puzzled expression on his face.

"I know symbolism isn't your stron suit, but I want you to know _one thing_ and I want you to have this as a reminder. This means that my door will always be open for you."

"It means I will always be there for you, _for better or for worse_."


End file.
